Stackhouse Secret 2,0
by Omega-Maharan
Summary: Sookie's and Jason's older sister has finally returned home, bringing supernatural surprises. Full Summary inside! Starting at S4, E1 working its way up to S6. This is Stackhouse Secret 2.0
1. Summary

**Stackhouse Secret 2.0  
** **  
True Blood fanfic**

 **And fair warning I'm a Blending Artist meaning I grab or save 5-10 different pictures and blend them together to make them fit. Now it is sometimes hard for me to find the Artist that created the picture that I blended, so I always give them PROPS for their art, that gives me inspiration. Thank you!  
** **  
Full Summary  
(P,s. so that I can remember and so that my future readers can wait until I get my hands on a beta. Until then it's a slow process for me to put up chapters. I got the imagination ideas, it's just the gaps in between. Thank you for waiting and understanding if you can.)  
**

What makes this story different from the other one, is that Kia is more relaxed, easy-going and a little fun.

Instead of showing up at the end of season six, she will be showing up when Sookie comes back from the land of Fae in season four, Eric Northman and Bill Compton will not be the only ones visiting to that house. It will be a grand surprise and a happy celebration of happiness for the time being, the king and the ancient meet the eldest Stackhouse.

But just like the other story she has more power than any other kind because she has more than Fae and human in her genes. And me being a little spoiler so I can remember what I wrote and to interest you.

Kia's special powers and genes:  
Dimension jumping.  
Control Mother Nature elements.  
Can make a light-ball explosion bigger than a nuke.  
Has The ability to create illusions. (Fear out of self-defense)  
Can read minds of Any supernatural species.  
Extremely more smart than the average human.  
Future queen of the Fae.  
Has 3/10th Sky Fae.  
Has 3/10th Were-Shifter. (Ancient animal, sabertooth etc.)  
Has 3/10th elf. (immortality and healer) (ages extremely slowly)  
Has 1/10th human.

First favorite weapon, that she carries two of. One for each hand, and that's a Silver infused Quicksilver (to move around flexibly) long Bullwhips. That she can infuse her light with, to make it ten times worse.  
(thank Percy Jackson the movie, like the clicky pen-sword, they are clicky rings)

Second favorite weapon, that she also carries two of. One for each hand, Silver diamond infused Double Edged Scythe, that she can also infuse her light into. (Thank Percy Jackson the movie, you know the clicky pen-sword. Well instead of a clicky pen, it's a clicky bracelet.)

Back to the summary. She did not mean to leave her family, her power start activating out of nowhere. But she came back as soon as she felt her sister's distress. She knows more than average because she knows of the contract. She had to gain the power before facing of 5000-year-old Fae hybrid, that can walk in the sun. She had met him once and did not think that he was bad, just protective and lonely.

He did not say the right things to her parents and thought her little sister was to be his future bride. They took drastic measures that scared her to death, and fear for her sister. So she asked Warlow to get her away from them. But her watcher Claudine, did not take kindly to her interacting with him. She thought she was being glamoured or tricked. So she took drastic measures into her own hands and trapped Warlow in a Hell dimension of no light, and forever lonely. Kia was so furious with her cousin she accidentally activated her powers. Thous disappearing for so long.

At that time Sookie was just seven years old, Jason was 10 years old and their older sister was 15 years old. It cost such a dark cloud over the young family and such sadness and thinking they'll never see her again.  
Years later, Sookie's anxiety distress caused her older sister to reach out to her and pulled her home. She knew she been gone a long time but when she came home she was welcomed in warm arms of her younger sister and little brother. But ever wondering who the two strangers were in front of her house. Let the journey begin. 

(**********************************************)

 **Tell me what you think, it will be a slow process getting chapters up without a beta, if you have recommends, I'm all open ears!**

 **Tell me how you like it so far, warning it's very humorous and will have limes. Can't do lemons yet because I'm not that experience of a writer yet!  
**


	2. She's Here

Yes I know it took me a while to write this it's because I do not have a beta. So you're just gonna have to be patient with me but I see how many people have been favoring this story and following it. All my stories are getting the same result it's quiet astonishing to me.

Please review and if you can drop in some beta names so I can get some editings and advice into these stories would be very much appreciated.

 **Here's how this chapter is going to start off.**

 **Sookie just got back from the land of Fae. Jason got call in because of a disturbance at his grandma's house so he want to check it out naturally, he saw Sookie there and they talked. While it was getting dark because Eric Northman and Bill Compton felt the pull to Sookie out of nowhere, they came to full pursuit of the house. After being confronted by them both, out of nowhere she heard a voice in her head that she hasn't heard in a long time.**

And that's why I'm starting off the story, enjoy reading. Give me those reviews please!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Any language"

(translation)

" **Dark, ANGRY and Power talking** "

* * *

'Ow ow ow, my poor butt.' Kia thought 'I shouldn't have landed in a thornbush, not a pleasant feeling.' Sookie thought she heard wrong, she thought she was hearing things because of the stress. Eric and Bill were trying to get her attention, while it caused a commotion Jason stepped outside to figure out what the problem was.

"That's it, no more teleportation, dimension jumping for me, this is the 15th time I landed on something evil" Kia hissed. This was not her first time landing on rocks, spiky bushes or sharp things.

She looked around, "huh, I guess things never did change here, I hope they'll remember me."

After Sookie heard that she immediately took off towards the voice, before she could pounce on her sister that she has missed dearly she screamed," Jason!"

Right after his sister darted off, he took off right after her. He paused in his steps after seeing his younger sister wrapped in his older sisters arms, Kia saw his expression and started laughing while her arms rapped tightly around Sookie, refusing to let her go after so long.

"Well it's good to know y'all remember me" Kia said after kissing Sookie's forehead. After 10 minutes they got up from the uncomfortable spiky evil.

Kia went up to Jason and gave him a hug," stop looking like a deer caught in headlights it doesn't suit a police officer." she told him after messing up his hair. He went to swipe her hand away, but didn't succeed.

After having a good laugh, they went up to the house where the still remaining ancient and the king is. With a totally confused look on their face.

"Hello my name is Kia-Ko Stackhouse the older sister to these two." After she jesterd to Sookie and Jason, she bow with her head after her introduction.

They were just stunned,' there's another one?' They thought together. All Bill did was blink, Eric just tilted his head trying to look at the said 'older sibling' to the younger Stackhouse's, to see the similarities.

Kia had dark violet hair that went to her waist line in kinky curls with dark blue and red striped high lights. She had a full 'B-cup' bust, with an hourglass figure. With bright blue-silver like eyes.

Wearing a celtic mythical long dress, that was a mix of purple and midnight blue with Ancient golden runes that traveled at the end of her sleeves, around her neck line, around her waist like a belt and at the bottom of her dress. Along with a silver-blue Rosary with a clear pink-ish quarter size pearl in the middle of it. That hanged just above her bust line.

Not to mention she was the tallest of the Stackhouses, with her height being about 6'2, she was close to his height. Which not many females can do, being a Viking and all. But nonetheless he will not forget his manners.

He bowed his head in a return jester," pleasure to surprisingly meet you, I am Eric Northman Ma-Lady." He said with a small smirk, Sookie narrowed her eyes in subspion.

'Well arn't you a little cliché...' Kia thought raising her right eye brow.

'Sis don't fall for it, he does it to all new lookers.' Sookie told her telepathicly.

'Oh honey, i met kinds like him all my life. They are either a big softie on the inside, that takes time to dig and see. Or they are the sexist type that need to be in control of everything that gets in their way and if they don't they throw a tantrum like a five year old, that got their favorite candy taken away.'

That placed an unyielding sight in both of the sisters heads that made them giggle. Cause picturing an one thousand year old Viking throwing a tantrum like a I've year old was quite the sight. Especially with Kia's vivid photographic imagination.

Jason looked out of the loop because he knows they are communicating in their special sister way. He doesn't mind, he is just happy his older sister is home. So that he is not the only one to look out for Sookie.

Bill and Eric tilted their head in confusion as to why the girls were giggling. Then it clicked, Kia was telepathic too. Before Eric got to the point to ask, Bill beat him to the chase this time.

"So you are like Sookie then?" Bill stated bluntly, Kia narrowed her eyes just a smidge not to seem noticeable and said," depends on what you know." In defense.

"So your Fea?" Bill asked. Now Kia was in pure defense mood," depends if your trust worthy or not." Kia said stating her dislike of him now, before Bill had the chance to reply.

"He's not!" Sookie said with his baytral still stinging, Kia picked up on that instantly and placed her arm in front of her little sister to gently move Sookie behind her and moved a step back.

'How much does he know' Kia demanded gently telepathicly turning her head tword Sookie, to try and calm her down. 'He knows everything.' Sookie stated. 'A little pacific sweetheart.' Kia asked Angelically calm, which made Sookie a little uneasy.

'Well he knows i can read minds, all but his kind. That my hands glow as bright as the sun and that i'm immune to his compositions. Along with that my blood allows his kind to walk in the sun.' Kia closed her eyes and took in a deep sign, afraid of that answer.

'Do you still love him?'

'I don't know.' Sookie replied looking down.

'Then you don't mind if i him a scare do you?'

'Your not going to hurt him are you?' Sookie asked grabbing her hand gently, as if to hold her sister back.

'No sweetheart, i will not. But he needs to be taught a lesson by his superior.'

She said as she reopened her eyes and gave Bill the most horrifying scary glare. Bill got the chilling feeling that he was just pushed in front of a blood raged lioness, that is ready to pounce on those that injured her cub!

* * *

A/N well thats chapter one for you. I know its been a while sense i updated, but i have no beta so its a little difficult for me.

Because Sookie's name is well… strange, I decided to make up a name for her sister.

I'm going to pull some stuff from the book that should already be in the show. In my option it would of made it more addictive and popular. But not everything from the book will be in here, most will be made up.

And the dimensions that she came from, she has lots of Allies that you'll understand more about in the story. But i'll save that for later, for now i'm going to write a list and you can PM me or write a review of what characters you would like in this story. And i'll with do my Hardest to my story to not be so confusing, so it can easy to read.

Now before i make the list please note that my spelling is not really great, no matter how much i read. My voice activation doesn't work all the time and the app that i'm writing with is Google Word Docs has some glitches from time to time, Especialy when i have no WiFi. So there's your minor caution, read it if you wish but be a little gentle with the reviews, i'm trying and that's all that matters. Now to the list!

(TV Series) The Vampire Dieries:

(TV Series) The Originals:

(Movie) The Hobbit:

(Movie) The Lord Of The Rings:

(Anime Series) InuYasha:

(Anime Series) Naruto:

(Video Game) Skyrim:

(Book) The Hunger Games:

(TV Series) Buffy; The Vampire Slayer:

(Movie) Percy Jackson And The Olympians:

(Movie) Pirates Of The Carrabean:

(Game And Movie) Assassin's Creed:

(Movies) X-Men:

(TV Series) Avatar; The Last AirBender:

(TV Series) Legend Of Korra:

(Movie) Van Helsing:

(Movie) How to Train Your Dragon:

(Movie) Fast And The Furious:

(Movie) Chronicals Of Narnia:

(TV Series) Lost Girl:

(Movies) The Advengers:

(Movie) Pitch Black/ Riddick:

(Movies) Aliens VS Predator:

(Movies) Star Wars:

(Movies) Star Terk 2009:

(Movie) Lost Boys:

(Movie) Divergent Trilogy:

(Movie) Harry Potter:

(TV Series) Game Of Thrones:

(Movie) Troy:

(Movie) The Mummy:

(Movie) Avatar:

(Movie and TV Series) Firefly:

(Movies) Jurassic Park:

Y'all can guess what characters i'll pick, but along with Allies there are Enemies. So start voting for me please. Already while i was writing this, i was doing the same to chapters two, three and four. If you want to add more just put it in a review or PM me.

The votes with the Biggests Scores will be in the story, but they will be the main focus as well, just to keep my readers happy and pouring in!

But anyways give me some reviews, they are what drives my inspiration.


	3. Oh Dear

**And now the fight scene, don't worry Bill lovers.**

 **She won't kill him, but she will put a scare in his bones that she is deadly.**

 **So enough of me talking.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Bill knew he was in danger so he darted off the porch in high-speed pursuit to his house, safely behind his guards. But before he could get five feet away, Kia clicked her ring. And the next thing he knew, a stinging sensation that reminded him of silver slung him into a tree. It took him a minute to figure out what happened, but before he could register it, Kia pounced and wrapped her hand around his neck.

In doing so Bill tried to pry her hands off, but realized she was strong! At his attempts, she grinned and the color from Bill's face drained, then he felt the same burning sensation again but tenfold this time.

For Kia lighted her hand like a torch, and to Bill, it felt like he was about to meet the true death. Then altogether the pain stopped, for Kia dropped him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Sookie screamed as she runs to help Bill up, but was astonished that she saw no burn marks.

"And I didn't, sweet little one that was just an illusion." Bill and Sookie shot their heads up to Kia in shock and disbelief.

"Oh dear, it seems to me that you don't know what you're capable of Sookie." Kia looked at the stars as she said that." Sweetheart we are Fea, for we are magic. But not like witches."

"Witches?!" Sookie squeaked, which made Kia wince in pain for her ears are ringing. so did Bill.

"There's Witches?!"

"Yes, if that is if they're not extinct that is." Sookie gave a questionable look. So Kia only had to say one word for Sookie to understand," Vampires." Sookie understood in a way and shook her head.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I said I wouldn't kill him."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

Sookie got up and started bickering with Kia, Jason was in the background and was chuckling at the irony, because in the past when they bickered. They did this.

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

They went quiet and gave the other a stern glare, but slowly a smile was creeping up on Kia. Then suddenly they started to giggle, then burst out laughing. Happy that things were coming together again. Kia regained her poster and became serious after a minute.

Kia signed," honey if it was my true power the landscape would be burned to a crisp. We are connected to the Sun, thus are allowed to borrow it, but more I than you, for being who I am." She told Sookie as she helped Bill up and walked to the house to place him on the couch. She gestured Eric to come in, once he did they got comfortable in the living room.

"Sweetheart; me, you and Jason are royal." Kia tried to explain to them, but they made one funny dub founded expression that made her giggle.

"It seems to me that Gran didn't tell you, or it must have slipped her mind. After all, that happened to her a lot if she was overwhelmed or she was about to overwhelm someone else." She said with a giggle, thinking back on having a fond memory of her Gran having an episode. But she came back to focus.

"Looks like that's gonna be my job now" Kia signed taking a deep breath.

"Our status and full name are…" She paused for a moment looking them both in the eyes, but also remembering that the vampires are with them.

"Is Kia-ko, Sookie and Jason **Brigant** Stackhouse. The main line to the Leaders of the Sky Fae and Future rules to all of Fae."

Jason and Sookie were both wide-eyed and slumped into the couch. The same thing she did when she heard the news many years ago. So she didn't blame them, but she was proud of them not fainting like gran did when she heard the news. So while Kia was letting them process that, she looked over to the vampires proud to see their shocked and scared expression.

'Good so they know their history.'

Kia refocused her eyes to Sookie and grabbed her hands with a soft smile." You, my sweet little sister, are a Princess."

Then she looked over to Jason and grabbed one of his hands and said, "And you my charming little brother are a Prince." Kia paused before she said," If you were fully human you would not have that status."

"And what is that!" Jason practically yelled. Kia had to blink… once… twice… three times before regaining her poster. Not that she could blame her brother, she's just not used to being yelled at, unless it was under certain circumstances.

"Well to our kind you're a Water Spirit, but let that information sink in a bit." Jason was reluctant to the half answer but was too overwhelmed to press.

"But for me, I am the future queen. Or in a way, I am to be, if I am married. But only if it's my destined Souls Light or my Betrothal. Which is already signed in contract to give the first Female Light Barring Fea to.." She trailed off knowing that Bill was still in the room, he gave her the feeling that he's a snake in the grass.

"To Ben Flynn."

Sookie squinted her eyes but kept her mouth shut, knowing that she'll bring up the topic later." Sis, you sound like you've accepted that." Sookie shook her head with a smile," and if I remember correctly you're against forced anything."

Kia nodded her head in agreement." Yes that is correct and I was furious when I found out but when I went to confront him on it and give him a piece of my mind the next day." She turned to her sister with a brilliant grin and started gesturing her thumb towards the door. "But that thought flew out the window as soon as I punched him in the jaw."

"Ha! I bet that taught him a thing or two about the stubbornness of Stackhouse women." Jason said throwing his head back giving a hearty laugh." You have one mean left hook." Sookie started laughing too, remembering how Kia would give bullies a run for their money. She taught Tara and La La a thing or two about showing the ugly side.

"Yes, but that was seconds later that I found out that his face was as hard as a brick wall and a minute later that he was my soul's light." Kia was laughing at the irony.

"What's that?" Bill asked

"Well before vampires were ever born or in a way created, the Fea and other ancient creatures have been on this plain sense this planet was created..."

"But that wasn't what I asked."

"I was getting to that." She said with irritation, for he interrupted her history lesson.

"As I was saying," Kia said bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"How the Fea came to be was from the stars and the sun, but not all of the sun or else we would be living in the dark and vampires would be ruling the world." She said laughing at her own joke but noticed no one found it funny. 'Okay, tough crowd.'

"Well back then pure Fea used to have wings. Kind of like tinker bell except our wings were like angels and we were taller than a pixie. And be glad you haven't come in contact with a pixie for those little shits have a wicked mischievous sense of humor, for they are one of the lists of six popular enemies that we have." Kia said bringing back a memory of the time she came in contact with a pixie.

Recalling from the memory, she found her siblings laughing for Sookie told Jason what she saw." Are they seriously that bad?" Jason asked trying to regain his posture." They are worse with our people." Kia said turning towards the vampires witnessing the siblings trying to keep a straight face.

"My bad got a little off track there."

"Well, our souls light is kind of like a soulmate except for the connection is more powerful." Kia saw the look of confusion.

"Okay say this, back then Fae age slower than a dwarf but they had their wings, it showed how powerful they were. The bigger they were the more power they had."

"Once more creatures started to be created. The Gods saw that the world was getting overpopulated, so they started creating dark creatures like Demons, Ghouls, Lilith and Vampires..."

"Why is Lilith singled out? For she is the creator of Vampyr."

"you are not understanding this are you?" Everyone sook their head.

Kia signs, "then let me find that stupid ancient book but for now, it's time for the serious conversation." She slowly turns her head towards Bill.

Points to Bill," and you my degenerate king, you may leave now." Bill gave an appalled look and was about to make room to argue but kept his mouth shut when Kia gave the glare of Hell when her eyes started to glow a blood red color and the house started to shake. **(Like Storm from X-Men in a way)**

"Alright then, Eric let's go!" Bill commanded Eric to follow.

But before they could get to the door...

* * *

 **A/N: gonna end with that hanger.**

 **I know some of y'all are a bit aggravated it took this long**

 **Or a bit bummed that it's a wee short.**

 **I still have no beta.**

 **To be honest and don't get mad**

 **But I hehe was already done with this chapter a month ago**

 **It took me a while to edit it and add more things to it**

 **Until it met my satisfactory results**

 **(Hidebehinds the door!)**

 **Don't Kill Me!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
